1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interconnection between active device layers, and more specifically, a self-synchronized radio frequency interconnect for three-dimensional circuit integration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication, especially wireline communications comprised of inter- or intra-chip interconnects, has been a topic of interest for many years. Significant efforts and attentions have being focused on the improvement of systems performance with less power and cost overhead, which are the key issues for all such communications systems.
What is needed, however, is a more efficient, more configurable, higher field, lower cost and higher performance solution.